My Life as a Teenage Demigod
by Xion98
Summary: What happens when a homeschooled, Christian, hyper demigod meets Percy and the gang? Read and find out!
1. Hyper? NOT!

**So, what's up guys? Been a while, sorry 'bout that. . . Been quite busy. But here's my new story! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't believe I own Percy Jackson. Just no.**

* * *

My Life as a Teenage Demigod

"Huh! Hyperactive my-"

"Lexi." Mandy warned. I sighed. We had just exited the doctor from my visit. The bright, summer sun warmed our backs as we trekked back home. The smell of freshly cut grass tickled my nose.

"Mandy, I know. I know! But seriously, hyperactive? ADHD? Dyslexic? What are they thinking?! I'm the calmest person ever! Calmer than calm! Calmer that the calmest person on earth! I can focus perfectly, and also, I can read just fine! Why, just last week-" She cut me off again.

"Alexa! It's not that big a deal." Mandy cried, exasperated. Stopping, she snatched my arm. I whipped around to face her. "What's bugging you?"

"I'm tired of being called a freak." I sighed. "Being diagnosed with all of these things will just make it worse. I mean, how will the kids at church react?" She smiled.

"Hey, it's okay. We'll just show those kids what's up!" I giggled.

"Okay, I guess so." I kicked a rock toward the creepy forest. It bounced behind me and skipped into the trees.

"Moo!" I whirled around. A cow had just walked out of the forest. And not just any cow. A _red_ cow. I tugged on Mandy's arm.

"Mandy, you seeing this?" She turned and glanced around. Frowning, she turned to me, a confused look plastered on her face.

"Okay, I give up. What am I looking at?" My eyebrows raised, I frowned. Pointing at the cow, I said,

"The cow. Duh." She laughed.

"Seriously, a cow? In the middle of Clermont, Florida? You're obviously joking, there is nothing there. You feeling alright, Lexi?" The reached to feel my forehead. I swatted her hand away.

"I'm fine, but we really need to check your eyes, Amanda. There is a cow, right there. A red cow! Did you hear me? A. Red. Cow. Over there!" I pointed at the cow, but it was gone. My jaw dropped. What the. . .

"Come on Lexi. I think the heat is frying your brain." She walked off, leaving me staring in shock at the dense woods. I scratched my head. How on earth did a red cow appear in the middle of Clermont? Strange. I ran after Mandy, but she had disappeared. Ugh. Now I had to walk home alone. I began to jog, soon working up a sweat. Panting, I collapsed in my yard.

"Finally" I murmured, too tired for sarcasm. I wiped my brow. "I really need to get in shape."

Hot and sweaty, I slammed the door open.

"I'm hoooome!" I yelled. No answer. More strange-ness. My dad was always home, since he had to home school me and take care of the house. I trudged up the stairs, taking two at a time. Gently I pushed my door open.

My pink curtained windows cast an eerie glow on the perfectly made bed. In my closet, my clothes were all neatly stacked and hung up. Surprised that I could actually see my floor, I warily shuffled over to my bed. Something didn't feel right. A small, white piece of paper was sitting on my pillow.

"This does not look good." I whispered under my breath. Picking up the piece of paper, I plopped down on my bed.

"Dear sir or madam, it has come to our attention that you seen a red cow." I gulped. Was that illegal or something?! I read on. "This is a terrible mistake, for it signifies the birth of a forbidden child of-" I scanned ahead and gasped, the paper fluttering to the floor.

"No way. . . I can't be a daughter of her! She. . .She doesn't exist! There is only one God!" My entire house shuddered, and I screamed. I leapt from my bed and dashed to the window, yanking my curtains down. Nothing abnormal caught my eye. I let out a breath I hadn't realized I was holding. What the heck was that?

Someone knocked on the door, resulting in me screaming again. My heart beat wildly as I descended the stairs. Creeping toward the door, I peaked out the front window, and almost fainted. Four teens stood outside, carrying weapons, of all things.

The blond had startling storm grey eyes and carried a small dagger. She looks angry at the boy next to her. They seemed to be arguing. The boy wiped his shaggy jet-black hair out of his piercing sea-green eyes, a small ballpoint pen in hand. He frowned and looked down, almost guiltily. The other girl had black hair as well, with punk-like clothes and beautiful blue eyes, heavily darkened with eyeliner. She was watching the others and seemed to be laughing. The final teen had shaggy brown hair and a scraggly beard, and was trying to calm the blond down. All wore orange t-shirts with Camp Half-Blood printed on them.

"What the heck is Camp Half-Blood?" I wondered out loud. Either the black haired boy had amazing hearing or had just spotted me out of the corner of his eyes, but he glanced up at me and smiled slightly. I gasped and shut the blinds. I put my back to the door and slid down to the floor. What in the world is going on?! Another knock on the door. I blew a stray strand of hair out of my face. Well, those teens looked like they could break a door down by touching it. Now or never. I cautiously opened the door and found myself face-to-face with four smiling teens. The black haired one grinned and waved his hand.

"Hey," He said. "What's up?"

* * *

**Well? Like it? Not like it? Well, please review, like it or not! Reviews keep me going. Oh, and for those few Percy's Sister fans out there, I'm goingto try to update that ASAP. I just have serious writer's block. Grr. **

**Xion98**


	2. AN Sorry!

**I'm just going say sorry now. My computer crashed, bringing all of my stories with it! I had 5 chapters done, and now they're all gone! ****I will try to update as soon as I can re-write the chapters. Sorry!**

**Xion98**


End file.
